


Second Images

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: pirates<br/>Word Count: 154</p>
    </blockquote>





	Second Images

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: pirates  
> Word Count: 154

It only takes a second to see her face, a second and she’s gone. The pirate lady, they call her. She’s beautiful, Belle thinks. One second was all she needed. The glimpse of a face lasts for years, shadowing her days and haunting her dreams. Belle finds short release after a night of a romance novel; _she_ takes the form of the hard lover. Ragged and controlling, but Belle finds she doesn’t mind. She even enjoys it.

It goes on this way for years. And Belle almost feels guilty when she discovers the pirate lady’s real identity. But she hasn’t been with Rumpelstiltskin for a very long time, and Milah was such a beautiful lady. News of her death gives Belle the closure she didn’t know she was searching for, and now Milah only appears in her dreams to offer support in the form of that well knowing smile she saw for real once. 


End file.
